


Homework

by orphan_account



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Burglary, M/M, Rape, Underage Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A twitter fic I wrote to vent about having a nightmare about burglars, as one does.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Dusty Attenborough





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> A twitter fic I wrote to vent about having a nightmare about burglars, as one does.

He thought it was his mum returning home. She would just run over to the neighbour for a bit, she had said, and it had been longer than a bit when Dusty heard the door open.

He had gotten up to show her that he was done With homework, something she required him to do since the second time he forgot to do it on time, and had brought the books and papers along to the kitchen.

"Mum, I'm done..."

Dusty trailed off, confused at the sight of a man dressed in beige and grey in the kitchen, Instead of his mum in the green dress she had been wearing. "Who're you?" Dusty asked the stranger.

The man cursed, and lunged.

Dusty hit his head against the kitchen island then he fell, and the man pressed a hand against Dustys mouth to stop his shout of pain from turning Into further yelling. His hand smelled of onions. 

"Now, be a good boy," The man grumbled. His breath smelled sour, like he hadn't brushes his teeth for days. "I'm just dropping by to pick something up for your father. No need to worry. Alright?"

He loosened his grip over Dustys mouth, allowing him to speak. "Nuh-uh, I don't believe that. Dad only asks mum to get him stuff." Dusty knew that for a fact. His eldest sister had commented on how old-fashioned it was to have your wife do everything, as if they were living in the Empire, not the FPA.

The man scowled. He pressed his body weight into Dusty, and his arm, the other one, not the one with the hand over Dustys mouth, gave Dusty a rough push in the shoulder. "Little brat. Didn't your parents teach you to be respectful to your elders?"

Dusty wrinkled his nose, his whole face, in fact. "Respect is earned, not owed," he commented, repeating a line he read a while back and really liked.

The man slammed Dustys head against the floor. His cry of pain was muffled.

"I'll teach you respect," the man grumbled.

There was a hand between Dustys legs, pressing and kneading against his sensitive areas through his trousers. Dusty made a keening sound of discomfort, but his head felt weird and he didn't have the energy to struggle.

The man rubbed him for a little bit, then coaxed Dusty, "Lift your ass, you brat, Yeah, be a good boy," and he pulled Dustys rear into his lap, pulling his legs up and placing them against his shoulder. Dusty squirmed when cold air touched the suddenly bare skin of his butt, but he stilled when a wave of nausea ran through him.

That Dusty was suddenly very still didn't seem to bother the man. Instead, it seemed to please him as he muttered that Dusty was being a good little slut. Dusty didn't really know what that meant, he just felt like he was being insulted somehow, but he had no power to do or even say anything.

There was something pressing against Dustys butthole, and it confused him. The only thing that went _in_ there were thermometers, everything else was supposed to just come _ou-_

A strangled scream tore out of Dusty, when something thick stretched hus butt open and pressed into him. The mans hand clamped tightly over Dustys mouth, but his palm only managed to partially smother the agony tearing out of Dusty.

Dusty didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that the pain felt like he was being split apart, and that each thrust that pushed the big thickness into him jostled his body and made him feel like he was about to throw up.

The man above him cursed, made sounds of disgust, and there were words that Dusty couldn't fully comprehend spat at him.

But the pain was gone. His butt didn't hurt, and wasn't cold any more, Which was a relief that made him cry.

He could hear the man spit curses at him, and then, silence.

Dusty collapsed on the floor in a puddle of his own vomit, waiting for his head to stop spinning.

Then there was a voice, angry and feminine.

"How could you throw up on the floor! Dusty, that's disgusting! Get up and clean it up! "

The yelling of his mum hurt his ears, his mind, his head, but he forced himself on his feet, realising only then that his trousers were back around his waist, and that his clothes were stained with puke.

He had rised too fast however, and the nausea hit him gull force.

His mother shrieked, complaining that now the counter had to be disinfected because she prepared food there and now it was covered in puke.

Dusty was quickly shunted off to the bathroom, where he threw up a third time, actually reaching the toilet almost on time to get most of the bile in the bowl.

It was disgusting, he felt disgusting, and his body hurt in ways it hadn't hurt before.

And because of his mums reaction, Dusty never did dare to ask about the grey man or his weird actions.


End file.
